This invention relates to an improved hat, and more specifically to a hat having a beak or visor which may be readily folded so that the hat can be placed in a hip pocket or the like when not in use. The term "hat" is meant to include any type of headpiece having a visor portion for shading the eyes from the sun or glare, and may include hats with head coverings or only head bands to which the visor portion is attached. It also includes what is commonly called a "cap" where the visor portion extends only to the front.
Hats are not suitable for storing in a pocket because of the stiffness of the visor portion of the hat. Commonly the wearer will stuff the flexible portion that covers or surrounds the head in his pocket, leaving the visor hanging out so as not to be crushed. This technique is somewhat awkward, and not very secure. Prior art attempts at solving the problem are exemplifid by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,446,411 and 1,190,427 by providing a construction which allegedly allows folding of the visor without loss of shape. Applicant has solved the problem by providing a visor construction with a pre-formed fold line such that the visor can be folded along the fold line for placement in a hip pocket or the like, and then unfolded for use without mutilation. In this way the visor retains its original shape and remains pleasing to the eye.
Applicant's hat functions just as any other when being worn. When removed from the head it can be folded to provide for convenient storage. The visor may be folded first along the fold line to a generally flat configuration and then the body portion, the portion covering or surrounding the head, folded about the now folded visor to a compact and convenient size for placement in a pocket, golf bag, glove compartment, etc. Alternatively, the body portion can be folded first, with the visor then folded about the body or next to the already folded body. Regardless of the sequence of folding, once folded it is of a compact and convenient size for storage.